


how'd we end up on a road we never took

by nervousgaylaughter



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, do i have a plan? no. am i gonna figure it out as i go? hell yeah, yeah bois im doing it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousgaylaughter/pseuds/nervousgaylaughter
Summary: Kate wishes everyone would just get off her back. If she could just get a girlfriend all her problems would be solved. Cairo would stop teasing her about Chess, her parents would stop telling her it was just a phase, and she'd have a girlfriend which is cool. The only issue is she knows everyone at her school, and she hates them all.Eva really wishes she never dated Amy. Her ex-girlfriend won't stop trying to win her back and it's Eva is getting sick of it. She needs to get a new girlfriend to get Amy to stop pursuing her, but Amy practically threatens any girl at school who so much as looks at Eva.More simply known as a Kate and Eva fake dating au.





	1. Chapter 1

Kate is sick of her life. She’s sick of her homophobic parents. She’s sick of all the fake people at school. And she’s sick of Cairo and all her questions. It’s one thing to go to school and be interrogated about dating her best friend to go home and be lectured how she’s just in a phase. The duality of her two worlds is too much for her to handle, she knows it would all go away if she could just get a girlfriend. But her angry demeanor and unapproachable disposition has ruined her chances.

She can count all the girls she’s been able to deal with enough to actually like on one hand.

There was Bridget, her first real crush last year, who lead Kate on, but unlike Kate, was actually in love with her best friend Emma and started dating her, leaving Kate somewhat heartbroken. There were two good things that came from Bridget though: her gay awakening and her best friend Chess. Two unrelated things, but both important nonetheless.

There was Mallory from English who was so straight that it actually caused Kate to stop crushing on her. She was attracted to Mallory’s intelligence, she always had the best analysis for whatever they were reading, but ultimately dropped the idea when Mallory started dating the heartthrob of the school.

And there was Samantha, the bubbly girl she met at a week-long art exposition, who lived on the other side of the country. The girl felt like a breath of fresh air to Kate after being stuck in the same town for all of her life. She had a crush for a week, and then she left for home.

That’s it.

It’s not that Kate doesn’t find more than three girls attractive, it’s just that their personality is the overwhelmingly important factor for her. She feels like she’s already met everyone she’s gonna meet. The kids at Giles Corey High School have been in school together practically since Kindergarten. By the time she’s a junior in high school she accepts she’s never going to like any Tiger enough to date her.

Kate is getting dinner with Chess as she laments over her situation.

“There is a very good chance that all aspects of my life will improve if I had a girlfriend.”

“How do you figure that, Kate?” Chess asks with an amused grin.

“One, I’d have a girlfriend.” Kate says as if it were obvious, making Chess chuckle.

“Two, Cairo would stop insinuating that we’re dating.”

“Don’t let her get to you Kate, it’s not her fault she’s projecting onto you.”

“You know actually I think all our lives would improve if Cairo would finally admit she’s in love with Riley. She needs to get over the repressed lesbian bullshit already it’s been literally eight years.”

Next to them, one of the busgirls laughs at the anecdote as she’s cleaning one if the tables. Kate gives her some serious side-eye for eavesdropping.

Trying to get her friend to alleviate her death stare, Chess asks, “Are there any more points to your list?”

“Ah yes,” Kate perks up as the idea comes back to her mind, “Three, my parents would stop trying to tell me being gay is just a phase.”

Chess gives her friend the pity face to which Kate just rolls her eyes. Their conversation is interrupted by the waitress coming over.

“What can I get for you girls?” Kate and Chess come to Toni's Pizza after practice every Thursday so the waiter should be very familiar with the pair by now, but they go through this routine every time.

“We’ll have a large Hawaiian pizza with two root beers please,” Chess says with a smile. Kate thinks that pineapple on pizza is absolutely atrocious, but she told Bridget she liked it because it’s Bridget’s favorite and Kate was a useless baby gay. Bridget and Emma ordered it when they first introduced Chess to Kate and it’s far too late to correct herself now.

“Oh…” is all the waiter says as he goes to put in their order, clearly judging their order as he does every week. _Same buddy, same, _is all Kate thinks but instead she leans in towards Chess and says, “He acts like we haven’t ordered the same exact thing every Thursday for the past year.”

“Leave him alone Kate, it’s not his job to memorize the regulars’ orders.”

“It’d save a lot of time though.” The waiter returns with their root beers in bottles, and as much as Kate would never admit it, she likes her pop best like that. It makes her feel like an adult even though she’s too scared to drink alcohol. She takes a few sips and starts to blow into the bottle. She manages to get a steady sound out of it and starts playing a random rhythm.

“Do you have to do this every time?” Chess says to her friend staring her down as she continues to blow into the bottle.

“Obviously,” Kate says, but stops her incessant root beer music.

Just as Kate is about to continue telling her single life sorrows to Chess, the busgirl comes over.

“So I couldn’t help but overhear your story-“

“Yeah I noticed,” Kate says with a glare. The girl hesitates for a moment but continues, “Um, I think I have a solution.”

Kate really doesn’t want the unsolicited advice of a stranger, but she’s so desperate that she figures she could at least hear her out.

“So, my friend Eva, she’s a delivery girl, just broke up with her girlfriend and needs to save face at Homecoming so you two could totally just go together to get everyone off your back,” the busgirl looks extremely proud of her plan, and if she’s being perfectly honest, Kate’s not completely opposed to it.

Kate did recognize the name Eva though, since her family often ordered delivery from Toni's Kate would get their pizza (without pineapples) from the girl with the rainbow button on her jacket. Kate did notice that the girl was really attractive, and hoped the button meant more than just a rainbow, but wouldn’t let herself think about a complete stranger like that.

Friends all leave you eventually, Bridget did, so the less friends you have and the more people you distance yourself from the better.

Kate realizes that she’s been sitting thinking in silence for a little bit too long.

“Just until Homecoming?”

“Yeah. By then both if you will have made your point, ooh hang on gimme a sec,” the girl runs off and quickly returns with a piece of paper. “Write down your number. I’ll call her after she gets out of cheer practice and explain everything to her.”

“Eva is a cheerleader too?” Chess asks genuinely as Kate scribbles down her phone number.

“Mhm she’s the highest ranked flyer in the state. Are you guys cheerleaders?” Kate resists the urge to sarcastically grab the draw string bags that both her and Chess have on their chairs that say “Tigers Cheerleading” and lets Chess respond.

“Yup we go to Giles Corey.”

“Oh sorry,” the girl says, “I didn’t mean it like that it's just we go to West High and well, you know your team is kinda ass but I’ve seen you guys cheer and you’re good.” Kate may already know that they’re the worst team ever, but only she’s allowed to trash the Tigers.

“Great thanks for the idea,” Kate abruptly hands the paper to the girl, “bye,” she says with a little, somewhat patronizing, shooing motion.

Though the busgirl might already annoy the shit out of Kate, she wonders what Eva is like. If she goes through with this insane plan with someone she just barely knows what will she feel like by the end? _What if Eva grows on me_, Kate wonders but stops herself. She won’t let it get that far. They can pretend to be dating but she doesn’t need another friendship outside of that. If Eva somehow agrees to her friend’s plan, Kate won’t let them get close because that’s just how you get hurt.

“Earth to Kate… hello?” Chess waves her hand in front of Kate’s face. “Oh my God you’re actually considering this aren’t you?” Chess says.

“I mean-” Chess cuts her off with an amused laugh, “At first I thought 'Kate would never do something like this', but now I’m seeing how gay and desperate you are.”

“Think about it Chess, it’d be so nice for Cairo to stop teasing us all practice for once.”

“I tune her out, don’t you?”

“How can I she’s so incessantly loud. Also my parents would finally get off my back if they thought I was dating someone.”

“Do they still say you can’t be gay because you’ve never been in any relationship?”

“Yeah,” Kate says sadly as she puts her arms and head down on the table.

“That’s a big oof buddy.”

“I know. I’m just going wait and see if Eva even texts me before I do or say anything.”

Chess nods as the waiter brings their pizza. The rest of the dinner goes by relatively quickly, except for when Kate has to resist gagging to swallow the pineapple, and soon enough Chess is dropping off Kate at her house.

“You know you’re gonna have to get your license someday. I’m not gonna be here to drive you around forever,” Chess says to the shorter girl.

“Why would you remind me of that?” Kate says as she gets out of the car.

“Sorry bud, I don’t wanna leave you either but we have to accept that I’m going to college at some point,” Chess says through her window.

“I don’t have to accept it if I don’t think about it.”

“Hey look at me,” Kate was staring at the ground, but slowly looks up to Chess, “You’re my best friend. We’re always gonna be us no matter what, ok?” Chess holds out her arm with her half of their matching bracelets. Kate puts her own arm on top of Chess's so their bracelets align as they smile at each other and Kate backs away from the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Chess says as she pulls out of the driveway.

Kate just nods as she makes her way to her front door. She know no matter what Chess thinks right now, the truth is that they’ll grow apart. It happened when her oldest sister got married, when her older brother got a job overseas, and when Bridget went away to school. Why would this time be any different?

Kate forgets about her Eva situation as she gets ready for bed and attempts to read her book, but is too preoccupied mourning the loss of Chess even though it hasn’t happened yet. That is until she’s lying in the darkness and her phone lights up.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate grabs her phone and looks at the text she just received.

**Unknown Number**: Hey, this is Eva. My friend Tiffany told me her plan.

_Of course she has a name like Tiffany, _is all Kate thinks.

**Kate**: yeah, it’s kinda crazy isn’t it

**Eva**: Kinda is being generous.

**Eva**: But it could work for both of us.

**Kate**: that’s true

**Eva**: Do you want to meet up tomorrow in person to talk about it? I feel a bit weird discussing all this over text.

**Kate**: sure, when and where

**Eva**: How about right after school at Boston’s Coffee Shop? I think our schools get out at the same time.

**Kate**: they do

**Eva**: Oh cool, how do you know?

**Kate**: my captain is obsessed with you

She realizes this sounds stalkerish to the stranger, and sends another text.

**Kate**: i meant to say your team my bad

**Eva**: Oh haha gotcha. See you tomorrow!

**Kate**: see ya

And she doesn’t know exactly how, but Kate falls asleep a lot more peacefully than she had anticipated with all the anxiety of today’s events.

For some reason, school started on a Wednesday and Riley decided it would be a good idea to have a preliminary practice on Thursday. Kate had complained asking why have practice when they haven’t even conducted tryouts yet, but Riley simply said ‘check your vibes Kate’ so the girl relented.

Today is Friday, the third day of school and the jamboree football game. It’s not a real game so the team isn’t expected to be prepared yet, they are required to go, but they’re allowed to sit in the stands and watch to get a feel for the crowd this year. Riley wants the team to eat lunch together so they can bond before the game, which is the last thing Kate wants to do.

The day goes by dreadfully long. She mopes through her first period math with Chess and Annleigh as Annleigh somehow answers every question. She hides under the bleachers during gym as she sees Cairo looking a little too hard at Riley in her gym uniform. Then she actually attempts to pay attention in English until lunch, when she goes to her usual spot and waits for Chess. The girl comes running up to Kate and grabs her arm.

“C’mon Kate.”

“Where are we going Chess?” Kate asks not at all amused with being taken from her spot.

“We’re eating lunch with the team today.” Chess doesn’t look Kate in the eyes.

“Why the fuck would we ever do that?”

“It’ll be good to do some team bonding,” Chess says, but Kate is unconvinced.

“You know you have nothing to prove to them right? I know you’re ok, you know you’re ok and that’s all that should matter.” Chess doesn’t answer as she just pulls Kate towards the table where the rest of the girls are waiting.

Kate wishes Chess wouldn’t care so much about what the team thinks of her. Chess made a few mistakes last year, but she’s clean now. Kate has spent many late nights on the phone with Chess, just talking about nothing, trying to make sure her best friend would fall asleep on the phone rather than by self-medication. But none of that is the team’s business. All they need to know is that Chess is better now.

“Welcome everyone, I’m glad you all showed up for our weekly Cheer Lunch,” Riley says as Kate and Chess sit down.

“Weekly?” Kate mouths to Chess to which Chess hits Kate on the leg.

“You look so pleased that your little girlfriend dragged you here Kate,” Cairo says, but Kate doesn’t fail to notice that Cairo places her hand mere centimeters away from Riley’s on the table.

“You know I’m actually taller than Kate-” Chess begins to say.

“Really that’s the part you’re focused on?” Kate asks her friend.

“Aww look at the lovers’ quarrel,” Cairo says sarcastically.

“Shut up Cai, and I’ll have you know that I actually do have a girlfriend. And no it’s not Chess.”

“Who is it?” Reese says as she approaches the table and sits down before anyone could tell her not to.

“She goes to West High. Her name is Eva Sanchez.”

“EVA SANCHEZ THE HIGHEST RANKED FLYER IN THE STATE?” Riley asks extremely excitedly as the rest of the girls flinch at the sudden exclamation. Cairo stares at the redhead as she shifts her jaw uncomfortably. Kate makes a mental note of Cairo’s obvious jealousy.

“The one and the same,” Chess responds for her as Kate’s mind begins to rush.

_Oh my God I haven’t even spoken to Eva yet and I just committed us to this relationship._

Just as Riley is about to ask a million questions about Eva, Farrah asks, “So how was everyone’s summer?” Kate notices the girl isn’t drunk, which is good considering it’s the middle of the school day. The thought just makes Kate sad about the fact that she thought it in the first place. She’s not Farrah’s biggest fan after everything she has said to Chess, but she wishes the girl wasn’t already so messed up at fifteen.

Luckily Annleigh takes up most of lunch talking about church camp despite Farrah’s protests that she was asking everyone else but Annleigh since she had heard enough about it at home. Instead of listening to anecdotes about ‘Noah’s Art’ and ‘Capture the Bible’ (man these Christians really love their religious puns), Kate is entering a thought spiral about her situation.

_Oh my god I’ve already crossed a line we haven’t even made yet, _Kate thinks, and she’s completely panicking. Chess notices her friend in distress, and gives her a comforting squeeze on her knee. Luckily, the lunch bell rings and gives Kate her much needed escape to art class.

Thankfully, she has art with just Chess and none of the other girls, and the girls have a hushed conversation as the teacher is rambling on about shading.

“So you talked to Eva?” Chess asks.

“Uh… not yet.”

“So you just lied.”

“Technically it’s going to be lying whether Eva is on board or not.” Chess rolls her eyes as Kate continues, “But I’m meeting with Eva right after school before the game today.”

The teacher notices their conversation and says, “Girls. Do we have to do this every year?” Kate and Chess have had art together every year. Originally Chess took it her sophomore year to fulfill her art credit, but Kate convinced her to keep taking it with her, so Chess made the sacrifice of being in art class to be with her best friend.

“Sorry Miss,” Chess says. Chess was always far too kind about these things, but that’s why they had each other. Kate was there when a bit of anger was involved and Chess was there when politeness was needed. They balanced each other out.

The rest of the class Kate spends actually taking notes on various artistic styles until she goes to her next class. US History is a bore, especially considering she has both Annleigh and Clark in that class, so she practically fled from the classroom to get to Earth and Space Science. Kate didn’t necessarily enjoy science, but it was better than being with Christians R Us for an hour. She sat next to Farrah in this class, which neither girl was particularly happy about, but they sat in an agreed science, so Kate actually had some peace of mind.

Her last period was the most stressful. Not because of the class itself, AP Art History was bound to be incredibly hard, but she was so excited for it. Especially because the class takes a trip to France in the spring to see the art they study. She has this class with Reese who for once doesn’t try and engage Kate in conversation after she receives a very angry stare.

When the final bell rings, Kate realizes she has no way to get to the coffee shop. _Shit I didn’t think this one through._

She shoots a text to Chess asking for a ride, and already starts making her way towards the girl’s car, but gets a very unexpected response.

**chess** ♟️: I have a meeting but Cairo says she can give you a ride.

**Kate**: Cairo???

But before Kate can get clarification she sees Cairo waiting in her car. Kate approaches the passenger window and knocks, startling Cairo who unlocks the door. Cairo is putting her mascara as Kate sits awkwardly in silence.

“I’m only giving your ass a ride because Boston’s is on my way to the movie theater,” Cairo says pulling out of the student parking lot.

“Gotcha. Thanks,” Kate says hoping it would be the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, about five minutes later Cairo begins to talk again.

“So Chess says you’re meeting Eva?”

“Yup.” Kate’s really trying to end this, but for some reason Cairo is unrelenting.

“I’m happy that you finally got over Chess and can move on-”

“I never had a crush on Chess, you do know that right?”

“Whatever you say,” Cairo says with a raise of her eyebrows. Kate has had enough of Cairo’s projection and decides she might as well confront the girl.

“Just cause I wasn’t in love with _my_ best friend doesn’t mean anything about your situation though.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean Kate?” Cairo says with a quiver in her voice.

“I’m not oblivious Cairo.” They arrive at Boston’s but before Kate closes the door she says, “You’re clearly in love with Riley. Do us all a favor and tell her before it’s too late,” and she slams the door shut and makes her way into the coffee shop, not looking back at Cairo.

As Kate walks into Boston’s, she sees groups of teenagers studying or just hanging out, since Boston’s was halfway between Giles Corey High and West High it was considered neutral grounds for the rival schools. She looks around trying to find Eva when someone taps her shoulder.

“Uh hey are you Kate?”

“Yeah. You must be Eva.”

“The one and only. Wow Tiffany's description of you was really accurate,” Eva says as they step in line together.

Kate is worried about what the girl said and asks, “What would that be?”

“Short. Dark hair. Choker. Slightly angry demeanor.” _Why is my height a common theme today?_

“That’s actually kind of fair,” Kate decides not to be a complete asshole to this girl she is supposed to pretend to be dating.

They get to the front of the line and order their drinks, a peach tea for Eva and a Pumpkin Spice Latte for Kate.

Kate brings out her credit card to pay for them as Eva says, “I can venmo you my half later-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kate interrupts.

"Really-"

"It's fine, you'll soon discover I'm quite chivalrous actually," Kate says which isn't a total lie. When Kate really cares about someone, she would go to the ends of the Earth for them.

“I didn’t know they sell Pumpkin Spice Lattes in August,” Eva says as they sit down.

“Oh they don’t. I forced it on the menu,” Kate responds.

“What…”

“I said what I said. PSL season should be every season.”

“But how did you make them do it?” Eva asks concerned for the poor minimum wage baristas.

“That’s a story for another time I think,” Kate says not wanting Eva to judge her too harshly quite yet. Eva chuckles at the girl’s mysterious answer and says, “So this whole pretend relationship thing.”

“Yeah. Having a girlfriend would kinda fix a few things in my life, but I cant get a real one because everyone at Giles sucks.” Eva nods along.

“Same situation here. My ex Amy keeps trying to get me back and is threatening any girl in school who tries to approach me.”

“Oh wow should I be worried?”

“I don’t think so, you seem like you can hold your own.” Kate almost thinks the girl is flirting but puts those thoughts aside. _Nope nope nope too much right now it's pretend just chill Kate._

“So I guess we’re on the same page?” Kate asks.

“Yeah. And we only really have to date until Homecoming. After that everyone should be off our backs.” _Homecoming is in October_, Kate thinks, _I can do that it’s only two months_.

“We should probably set up some ground rules though,” Eva offers.

“True. Where should we begin?”

“Well first off are you ok with holding hands in public?” Kate thinks the innocence and genuine nature of Eva’s question is adorable.

“Yeah that’s cool with me. I think it’s safe to say no kissing though. That’d be kinda awkward.” And it’s not like Kate is going to tell this to Eva, but she really doesn’t want her first kiss to be fake. Somewhere deep down, Kate is a cheesy romantic, but no one has unlocked that side of her yet.

“Yeah that’d be weird,” Eva laughs it off, “So we draw the PDA line at holding hands. What’s our backstory how did we meet?”

“Backstory?” Kate asks amused, “We’re not fictional characters.”

“You know what I mean. People are gonna ask how we got together.”

“Well what if we met while you were delivering pizza.”

“Really?” Eva asks.

“It’s the most plausible explanation. Don’t you wear that jacket when you’re working too?” Kate asks pointing to the familiar jean jacket.

“Yeah, and?”

“So what if I saw your rainbow button and asked you out?” Kate says as if she would have ever acted on her ideas about the cute delivery girl.

“That’s actually pretty smart. What was our first date? The movies?”

“That’s basic as fuck Eva.”

“Well what do you propose?”

“We go rollerskating,” Kate says matter of factually.

“I don’t know how to rollerskate though.”

“Even better. I teach you and we hold hands and it’s cute as shit,” Kate says, thinking about her long-time first date idea with a smile.

“Fair enough. We also should probably know some basic stuff about each other.”

So the girls lose track of time as they get to know each other.

They go over their favorite colors (Kate’s is green and Eva’s is yellow), their allergies (Eva’s is peanuts and Kate’s is cats), and they share anecdotes about their lives. Kate learns that Eva started cheerleading by accident when she walked into cheer auditions thinking it was volleyball tryouts and was too embarrassed to leave. Eva learns Kate broke her arm in three different places when she was six and thought she could fly so she jumped off her roof. The two talk about life as if they’ve known each other for years.

It’s 5:45 when Kate looks at her phone and realizes she has to be at school in 15 minutes and once again doesn’t have a ride. _I really need to start either thinking these things through or get my license._

“Eva I am so sorry but I have to be at school for our jamboree game at 6:00.”

“Oh no worries I didn’t realize we’ve been here so long.” Kate doesn’t want to ask her new friend slash fake girlfriend for a ride so she figures inviting her to the game would be easiest.

“Would you want to come? We’re not cheering just watching,” Kate says standing up.

“Oh sure, I’m always down to see the Tigers lose,” Eva teases, nudging Kate’s shoulder.

"Rude," Kate responds even though she knows it's true.

They continue chatting as they get into Eva’s car when Kate realizes she never changed into her cheer shirt.

“I forgot I have to put this on I hope you don’t mind,” Kate says unbuckling her seatbelt.

“At least wait until we get to a stoplight!” Eva begs. Kate concedes and changes at the light while Eva is clutching the steering wheel looking straight ahead. Once Kate is done, she feels her cheeks flush as she says, “Sorry about that.”

“It’s all good,” Eva says still not looking Kate in the eyes. They continue with a somewhat more awkward than before conversation until they finally arrive at Giles Corey High. As they get closer and closer to the cheerleader’s designated spot on the bleachers, Eva grabs Kate’s hand.

“Gotta sell the act,” she says with a wink, making Kate flustered.

As they get approach their seats, all the girls take notice of Eva. Kate whispers to her, “Oh just a heads up my captain is your biggest fangirl.”

“Is that what you meant over text-” Eva begins to ask when Riley yells, “EVA SANCHEZ IT REALLY IS YOU?” Kate looks over to Riley who is sitting next to Cairo. Cairo and Kate make eye contact, but Cairo quickly looks away from Kate’s implying gaze.

Kate sits down next to Chess who leans in towards her friend, “So you guys agreed to this mess?”

“Yeah but just until October. Then we’re gonna stage a breakup or whatever.”

“If you say so. Just be careful ok?”

“It’s gonna be fine Chess,” Kate says and that’s when Farrah and Annleigh show up.

“Hey squad!” Annleigh says excitedly. Farrah says nothing and plops down next to her step-sister. Kate notices Riley incessantly interrogating Eva and realizes it’s going to be a long, long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems like it's gonna be way longer than i anticipated so saddle up gays  
give me a follow on tumblr: nervousgaylaughter  
if you have some prompts send me an ask because i can write those during the week but i only really have time for this fic on weekends


	3. Chapter 3

Kate doesn’t know quite yet whether she would rather be cheering right now.

It’s been half an hour and Riley has not stopped interrogating Eva.

Annleigh won’t stop reminding Riley about the no significant others during official cheer activities rule, but Riley insists this is an exception because it can be a learning experience.

Cairo is glaring at Eva so hard that Kate thinks she might burn a hole in her head.

That just leaves Chess, Farrah, and Kate in tense silence while Reese tries to make conversation.

“Guys I think we can be really good this year if we have the right attitude,” Reese says with a giant smile. Kate resists her natural urge to roll her eyes and instead just nods. She feels bad for the mascot who has tried out for the team every year to no avail. Kate knows Reese deserves to be on the team more than most people, more than herself even, but is too scared to say it out loud.

Chess and Farrah don’t even respond. The two girls rarely speak around each other after the incident. Farrah hates Chess for dropping her, and Chess feels so bad that she just stays quiet around the younger girl.

The sad part is that Kate knows if things went slightly differently, they could have been there for each other. Chess has always been the resident mom friend, and she had talked with Kate about how she wanted to take Farrah under her wing. How they could go to rehab together and finally get better. But that was before the Tigers went viral.

_That’s just the bullshit that’s high school, _Kate thinks, _one bad thing feels like the whole world is crumbling down._

Reese goes on and on and on as Kate doesn’t listen but pretends like she is until it’s finally halftime. As soon as the clock hits zero Kate jumps up and says, “Eva and I are going to get some concessions.”

“Is that codeword for make out in the bathroom?” Farrah mutters as Eva and Kate awkwardly stare at each other.

“Why do you always have to do that?” Annleigh asks as she looks at her sister. They begin to bicker, and Kate uses that as their cue to leave.

“Eva I am so sorry I should have warned you how much of a mess our team is,” Kate says as they leave the bleachers.

“It’s fine, West High isn’t much better believe it or not. “

“No way, you guys are so good?”

“We have so much drama Kate. And they didn’t take it very well when I came out and stuff,” Eva says with a sadness to her voice.

“Eva that’s horrible I’m sorry. Here Riley just likes to remind us that we are all accepted no matter what color of the rainbow with which we identify as she stares at me and Cairo stares at her,” Kate says with a laugh.

Eva chuckles and says, “Yeah I thought Cairo was actually going to murder me there for a second.”

“She’s so in love with Riley and refuses to see it, it’s ridiculous.”

“They’d be such a cute couple.”

The girls talk about the Tigers squad as they get to the concession stand. Eva gets a bad of M&M’s while Kate gets Airhead Xtremes and Twizzlers as Eva pulls out her wallet. Kate begins to take out some cash, but Eva stops her.

“You got the coffee earlier, I got this,” Eva says as she hands the cashier the money.

“Thanks Eva,” Kate says opening her Airheads.

“I can’t say I’m not judging the fact that you want Twizzlers though.”

“They aren’t for me,” Kate explains, “They’re for Chess. She loves them.” Eva looks at her questioningly as Kate continues, “Don’t look at me it’s not my fault Chess has negative tastebuds.”

The girls make their way back to the cheerleaders as halftime comes to a close. Kate chucks the Twizzlers at an unsuspecting Chess, who laughs at being hit smack dab in the middle of her head.

Surprisingly, the rest of the game goes by uneventfully. Cairo has finally captured Riley’s attention as the girls have a conversation with Annleigh, Farrah, and Reese leaving Chess, Kate, and Eva to themselves.

Kate is shocked at how easy conversation comes with Eva. The only person she’s ever been able to talk to for hours on end and enjoy herself is Chess. But between the three of them, Kate forgets that she’s supposed to be the gloomy one in the group.

As Chess and Eva talk about skateboarding Kate tunes out for a second. She thinks about how much she’s enjoying being around Eva. All she can do is hope they can remain friends after their staged breakup because she can see their trio becoming a solid unit.

The game ends with the Tigers losing 46-0 and Riley brings all the girls in for a departing pep talk.

“So you all already know Cairo and I are conducting auditions for a new freshman tomorrow after school which means the annual sleepover will be Saturday! Think about ways in which we can use our spirit to make the school a better place. See you all there!”

Kate raises her eyebrows in mock excitement as Riley finishes her speech.

Eva grabs Kate’s hand as the rest of girls go their separate ways. Kate knows they agreed holding hands was alright, but it still shocks her and causes her heart to beat ever so quickly.

_You’re just nervous, holding hands is new territory, _Kate tells herself.

Chess approaches the duo, “Kate is Eva giving you a ride or do you want me to take you home?”

“I can do it-” Eva begins but Kate interrupts, “Eva you live on the other side of town. Chess is a few houses down from me it’ll be easier.” Eva nods and Kate realizes she doesn’t quite know how to say goodbye.

It’s just Chess who’s with them, so they don’t have to sell their relationship in this moment, but Kate still doesn’t know what to do. Do they hug? Do they wave? A kiss on the cheek or something similar seems like something a couple would do, but they agreed kissing was passing a line.

Luckily Eva isn’t as awkward as Kate, so she squeezes the girl’s hand as she walks away towards her own car. Kate smiles as she walks away, and Chess watches her friend’s gaze.

Kate gets into Chess’s car with a cheesy smile on her face, one that’s usually reserved for Chess's antics, but now it belongs to Eva too.

Chess begins to drive before she says anything to smaller girl.

“Kate can you promise me something?”

“Yeah…” Kate replies suspicious but trusting of her friend.

“Just, please take care of your heart.” Kate is a bit confused by the statement and doesn’t respond so Chess continues, “You don’t fall for people often but when you do it’s hard and you get reckless with your own feelings.”

“Chess I’m not actually dating Eva, you know that. This arrangement won’t hurt anyone.”

“I know. I just wanted to make sure,” Chess says earnestly.

And Kate wouldn’t accept anyone else’s advice like this, but this is Chess and everything is different when she’s with her best friend.

“Thanks for always looking after me Chess. I don’t know what I’m gonna do without you.”

“It’s only college Kate and we still have a whole year left together,” Chess says glancing at Kate as they pull into her driveway.

The girls say their goodbyes for the night as Kate makes her way towards her room.

As she’s getting ready for bed, she sees that Eva texted her.

**Eva**: I had fun tonight, thanks for letting me tag along

**Kate**: if you had fun tonight you might be a psychopath and in that case this isn’t gonna work out

**Eva**: Ok Riley was a little intense, but I enjoyed talking to you and Chess.

**Kate**: ig that’s fair we are the most fun people on the team

**Eva**: Oh in that case I’m so lucky I ended up with you

**Eva**: I mean like being friends with you out of everyone else

**Kate**: well in my case i’m lucky i ended up friends with the pizza girl

**Kate**: you better get me free pizza

**Eva**: I don’t think that’s allowed

**Kate**: i'm breaking up with you

**Eva**: Lol, goodnight Kate

**Kate**: night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day goes by uneventful. Luckily Kate doesn’t have to participate in tryouts so she only had to go to her classes and could go home right after. Unluckily, however, is that both Chess and Eva are working so Kate has no one to hang out with.

So instead she takes some self-care time before she has to deal with the sleepover tomorrow.

Kate is really not looking forward to it. She can name at least ten different ways to die that are bound to be less painful than a night with the squad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before she has too much time to overthink it, Kate finds herself getting into Chess’s car to make their way to the sleepover Saturday night.

“Please please please can we just go back to your house instead and have our own sleepover,” Kate begs.

“Kate we’ve been over this,” Chess says as she lists the reasons why this is a good thing. Unfortunately Riley only lives about five minutes away so Kate doesn’t have a long enough ride to persuade Chess to bail.

They park on the street outside Riley’s house and Kate tries one final attempt to get Chess to leave with her. Chess once again refuses and they walk towards the Williams’s home together, waiting to see what the night might bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think!  
We're finally at the plot of the musical so shit's about to get intense


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people were murdered the night of the sleepover and the freshman was framed. Kate locks herself away from the world and Eva doesn't know how to be there for her newly appointed fake girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plot of act one did happen, it remains more or less the same but it does occur between chapters 3 and 4. The only difference is when Eva delivers the pizza they know her and would probably make a joke about her and Kate, but Eva still had to work. Sorry Chess and Farrah and Clark I love you but you had to stay dead.  
P.S. Sorry it took me so long to update, I began this fic in september and that's when classes got running so I had no time. I am going to try to finish this over the summer!

Kate can’t stop staring at her hands. She washed all the blood off hours ago, but it still feels like it’s there. She feels gross, infected, like her hands are stained and it’s taking over her whole body.

Her mind is a constant cycle of feeling numb and then nothing but pain and she doesn’t know which is worse.

She remembers her moping around yesterday thinking about Chess going away to college.

Now she wishes more than anything that college was the most of her worries.

Now Chess is really gone forever. Kate doesn’t have to stress out about when they could find the time to Skype, she has to stress out about the thought of attending Chess’s funeral.

Why couldn’t she convince Chess to just turn around. It was supposed to be the two of them against the world. Now the last look Chess ever saw on Kate’s face was heartbreak and disappointment. Their last conversation was a fight.

She shuts out the world for four days. The only people she talks to are Chess’s dads. Her friends, her own parents, and her fake-girlfriend don’t get that luxury.

Kate does nothing more than wake up in the morning and go to sleep at night.

* * *

The squad worries about Kate, or at least they try. Eva tries the hardest. How do you comfort someone you barely know when they feel so much grief?

Eva’s texts go unanswered for four days, but she keeps trying. On the fifth day, she finally gets a response.

**Eva**: Hey Kate, I’m pretty sure you’re starving yourself, so if you want to eat we could go to Toni’s? Or I could pick something up and bring it to you? I can probably even get it for free.

**Kate:** toni’s sounds good

Relief washes over Eva as she rubs her eyes to make sure Kate really did respond.

**Eva:** I’ll pick you up at 7:00?

**Kate:** k

Eva let’s out her breath for what feels like the first time since that night. She can’t forget that she was there only minutes before the murders. It’s haunting, but Eva can’t even imagine how Kate feels.

Eva picks up Kate at 7:00 on the dot. They exchange simple hellos, and Eva asks how Kate is doing. It’s a stupid question, she knows, but she also doesn’t know what to say in a situation like this. Kate responds with a grin but there’s pain behind it. Eva takes her eyes off of the girl and begins driving.

They spend the ride in relative silence, but it’s comfortable, or at least as comfortable as it can be given the circumstances.

* * *

Kate didn’t want to leave her bedroom, but she had to get away from her parents. Their attempts to comfort her daughter were pathetic at best, and Kate just needed to escape it. They might have stopped berating her about her sexuality, but it doesn’t make them good parents now. So, she agreed to get pizza with her fake girlfriend.

Kate finds on the car ride that Eva’s presence calms her. She doesn’t quite know why. Maybe it’s because Eva is so detached from all Kate’s bullshit. Maybe it’s because they’ve become real friends. The most terrifying thought is that maybe it’s for the same reason why Bridget made Kate feel calm. She contemplates why Eva has this effect on her until they arrive at Toni’s.

“Thanks for taking me here,” Kate offers. She doesn’t know yet whether being in their place will bring her comfort or pain, but Kate is grateful for Eva either way.

“Of course, I want to make sure you’re eating and all,” Eva responds with a smile.

_Shit, it’s Thursday_, Kate remembers. The anxiety starts creeping up as she remembers coming here with Chess every Thursday since forever. This was turning out to be way more difficult than she thought, but Kate still manages to keep it together.

They get seated at a table, not their table Kate makes sure, and ten minutes pass before a waiter approaches. Kate doesn’t notice the irregularly long wait time, and Eva is just appreciative that Kate left the house and is still here.

Instead of coming to ask for their order, the waiter approaches with a Hawaiian pizza and two root beers in the bottle.

_Now he remembers?_ Is all Kate can think as she feels tears well up in her eyes.

“It’s on the house,” he says looking at Kate with pity.

This is all too much for her to take, and Kate bursts into tears. Eva, clearly not expecting a pizza to elicit this reaction, moves her chair from opposite of Kate to right next to her as she offers a shoulder to cry on. Kate, however, sets her head down onto the table in front of her.

Kate cries for 10 minutes, letting out all the emotions she has locked up for four days. Eva learns through Kate’s sobs about how they came here every Thursday and the antics that came from it. As Kate begins to near the end of her tears, Kate murmurs, “I never even liked Hawaiian pizza.”

Eva lets out a melancholy chuckle and says, “What do you like?”

“Pepperoni,” Kate offers finally making eye contact with Eva who signals over the waiter.

“One large pepperoni pizza to go please.” The waiter nods and rushes off with the order.

“To go?”

“I’m glad you let out your emotions,” Eva begins as Kate blushes, “but right now this place is painful for you. I didn’t realize, I’m sorry.”

“You couldn’t have known. I thought I could face this place without her but… not yet.”

“Everything is still so fresh and that’s ok. So I propose we take the pizza back to my house and we have a movie night. You haven’t seen Mamma Mia and that must be fixed immediately.”

Kate laughs and says, “That sounds good. Thank you Eva.”

“Of course, what are fake girlfriends for?”

When their new pizza arrives, the waiter tries to give it to them for free, Eva accepts but tips him anyways. Their ride to Eva’s house is less quiet than before.

“I would play ABBA to get you hyped, but a first time Mamma Mia viewing needs to be genuine,” Eva says as Kate rolls her eyes takes the aux.

Kate plays indie alternative music which is exactly what Eva would have guessed. Kate sings along and Eva pretends to know the songs until they arrive at the Sanchez household. They’re greeted by Eva’s mother as they enter.

“Eva, is this the girl you’ve told me so much about?”

“Yes mom,” Eva says with a blush.

_Eva has talked about me? _Is all Kate can think. Even though it shouldn’t mean anything to her, it makes her feel warm inside.

“Alright girls, just stay in the living room and no hanky panky,” she says grinning.

“Oh my god mom! Who even uses hanky panky anymore?” Eva responds, appearing flustered, while Kate lets out a real laugh for one of the first times that night.

Eva’s mom laughs as she walks away, leaving the two girls in the living room.

“I’ll set up camp here, you make yourself comfy,” Eva says and Kate sits on the couch. It’s a leather sectional that reclines, and Kate has no issue making herself at home. When Eva returns five minutes later with pillows, blankets, and popcorn, she smiles at the sight of Kate sitting happily on her couch. She gives the girl a pillow and a blanket and puts the popcorn on the table in front of them.

“It’s Mamma Mia time,” Eva says pressing play and taking a spot on the couch next to Kate. It’s an awkward amount of distance, she’s not super far away but also not close enough. Kate reaches for the popcorn and uses it as a reason to scooch closer to Eva.

_It’s just so we can share easier_, Kate thinks, _that’s all._

The movie ends and Kate liked Mamma Mia more than she expected. What she liked most of all was watching Eva watch Mamma Mia. She knew every word, and every dance too.

_It’s kinda impressive… and cute too_, Kate berates herself for even thinking that. _You promised Chess that you’d take care of your heart. But what is that promise worth anyways now that she’s gone_.

That was the first time she admitted to herself that Chess wasn’t here anymore. Kate started panicking. As Eva was singling along to Waterloo during the credits, Kate began breathing harder and harder. Eva noticed.

“Kate, are you ok?”

The girl could only shake her head no as tears began to fall. Eva immediately turned off the movie and turned to Kate.

“Is it ok if I hold you?” Eva was familiar with panic attacks. Her little brother got them often and she knows it’s different for everybody. Her brother didn’t like to be touched, but she had a feeling Kate needed affection. After a few short and choppy breaths Kate nods. Eva moves towards her and opens her arms, which Kate falls right into. Eva held Kate’s head to her chest, the rhythmic nature of the human heart could help center Kate.

* * *

After half an hour of being in Eva's embrace, Kate begins to calm down. She calmed down so much that she fell asleep in Eva’s arms.

_Shit_, Eva thought to herself, _Kate’s parents don’t know she’s here and we have school tomorrow._

Eva realized she could text Kate’s parents for her, but her phone was locked and her face was on Eva’s chest. Then she remembered a band that played in the car, _was it the 1976?_ Eva wondered. She tried putting it in to no avail. _The 1975?_ And the phone unlocked.

Eva texted Kate’s parents as Kate and hoped it would be enough to keep her girlfriend- fake girlfriend- out of trouble.

After setting an alarm for 7:00 AM, Eva leans backwards so her and Kate are lying comfortably together on the couch.

_Well this has got to be lesbian first base or something, _Eva jokes to herself as she falls asleep intertwined with Kate.

* * *

Kate wakes up to the jolting sound of an alarm. Definitely not her alarm as Kate woke up to the ethereal vibes of _Wildest Dreams_. If anyone found out that she likes Taylor Swift she would be far too embarrassed as T Swizzle does not fit her aesthetic, so she’s almost relieved that it’s not her alarm going off.

Suddenly an arm flies past her face as Kate begins to get her bearings. It’s Eva. Kate is cuddling with Eva? On Eva’s couch?

“What…” is all Kate manages to get out. Eva noticing her confusion responds.

“Oh after we watched the greatest movie of all time last night you started having a panic attack and you fell asleep here.”

“My parents-“

“I texted them.”

“You got into my phone?”

“You’re predictable,” Eva says with a yawn. Kate notices how closely they are lying together, and abruptly stands up, almost flipping Eva off with the weight of the blanket as well.

Kate realizes her love for The 1975 would make her code obvious to those who knew her well.

“I’ve never had like a panic attack or whatever before,” Kate says not making eye contact.

“Well you’ve been through a lot Kate, it makes sense all things considered,” Eva responds giving Kate’s hand a squeeze.

“Sorry, uh, I didn’t mean to be a burden-” Kate begins, moving her hand away from Eva’s.

“Kate you’re not a burden. I promise. I enjoy spending time with you.”

“I enjoy spending time with you too,” Kate smiles and the girls stand awkwardly in the living room for a moment.

“So uh,” Eva says, “We still have school today.”

“Actually I haven’t been going this past week so I’ll probably head home.”

“Oh I can drop you off before-”

“Dude I live 20 minutes away you’ll be late.”

“My first period teacher loves me so she won’t mark me tardy. And Amy is in that class so I can say I was dropping off my girlfriend to get her off my back.”

“But uh… doesn’t that kind of have certain implications,” Kate says bashfully.

“Oh shoot you’re right," Eva realizes their fake relationship isn't quite ready for _that_ step, "I’ll say we met for coffee before school,” Kate nods letting out a breath and Eva continues, “So I’m gonna go get ready.”

It only takes Eva 30 minutes to get ready, makeup and breakfast and all, and they leave to Kate’s house.

They once again ride in relative silence, both not fully understanding if last night violated their ground rules. Kate wonders if this is how their fake relationship will go. A constant back and forth of awkwardness and comfort.

Her mind, however, is distracted by a larger thought. Chess’s funeral. Tomorrow. Kate can feel herself panicking again but doesn’t want to cause Eva any more strife than she already has. She tries to breathe and remind herself that at least Eva will be by her side tomorrow.

Kate is about to exit Eva’s car when Eva starts talking.

“Hey do me a favor?” Kate looks at the girl and nods, “Just take it one day at a time.”

“I can do that I think,” Kate responds earnestly. Eva smiles as Kate exits the car.

Kate makes her way to her room, plopping in bed in the same position as the last four days, but this time there’s one difference: Kate knows she has someone else who cares about her. She’s still not ok. She’s still grieving. But now she feels a little lighter. Not much. But enough. And that’s all that matters for today.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for where you want this story to go, please leave comments down below  
i have a general idea for the story, but i'm always down to hear other people's ideas  
thanks for reading!


End file.
